In the emerging world of the Internet, virtual private networks (VPNs), and access to e-services over a network, there is a need for secure and authenticable access to those services. Recently, it has become more common to attach peripheral devices with network accessible services to a TCP/IP network or attach a service-providing device to the Internet. An example of this is a TCP/IP enable copier or printer.
Currently, in a large enterprise or work group, there is no authorization check to be certain that users have access rights to electronic services that are attached to the network. In addition, there is no authentication check to be certain that users are who they say they are for access to e-services such as printers.
It is also important that the requests for e-service transactions provide confidentiality or privacy of e-service data. Currently, e-service requests do not provide a confidential or private interface in accessing the services requested. Those who desire to defraud e-services systems can also impersonate real users and access the e-services.
Secure transaction requests must also be available when requesting e-services. Many networks do not secure their e-services and the transaction requests can be intercepted or even modified. Hackers can use the Internet to infiltrate private networks and illegitimately use the e-services. Malicious individuals can also intercept and use the information destined for those e-services. This is true of credit card information, sensitive documents, or other types of information sent to network accessible services.